


Run to You

by Klainer731



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Asthma, Business Trip, Drinking, F/M, Fencing, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainer731/pseuds/Klainer731
Summary: During a night out, Sam finds herself in a hospital bed once again after a severe panic attack.As always Song inspiration (loosely): Run to You by Lea Michele
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 180





	1. Restless nights

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This work implies the use of drugged drinks, panic attacks and hospitalization.
> 
> More Chapters to come!

“Oof!”, Sam stumbled out the door into the railing, catching herself just before smacking her head into the metal bar. Her head spun causing flickers of light in her vision, as if the night was sparkling. A floating feeling awakening in her limbs as she tried to concentrate on her breathing. The motion settling in her stomach, ensuing an overwhelming feeling of sickness threatening to escape. She took in a shaky breath trying to pin point what exactly was happening. The feint sounds of club music lingering around her, escaping from the seals around the door she had just barged through. She held herself still against the arm rails, whilst trying to maintain what balance she had left. The images spun in her eyes as she tried to focus on the cool night she happened upon. Glancing around she could see a dimly lit street lamp, revealing a small parking lot scattered with a few cars. Just beyond it she could make out the silhouette of a small building. 

Her stomach churned over once more. She flung her hand to her mouth in hopes to settle the burn that was welling in her throat with no avail. She fell to her knees heaving, defeated. This was nothing a like the first time she had drank. Or any time after that, in fact. This was as if she had just consumed a whole bottle of poison. She gasped for air in an attempt to settle her her stomach. Her chest growing tighter with each panicked breath she took in, anxiety getting the better of her. Her head ached from the lack of oxygen. Desperately she felt around the ground in hopes she had remembered the purse she had accompanying her. The sting of tears glazed over her eyes with the realization she was without. Her hand clung to the fabric of her dress in front of her chest. The tight feeling deep within becoming almost unbearable for her. Gasping, she reached once more for the handle of the door, though falling to the ground in her weak state. The cold air encompassed her as she lay on the ground. Her tears staining the ground beside her head. Becoming dizzier with each cough and wheeze she managed. The dark of the night sparkled in her eyes, coming closer until she couldn’t see anything but darkness. 

~

Charles flung his fencing bag over his shoulder, retrieving his keys from the side pocket. Rolling his eyes, hearing that familiar whistle echo behind him. He sighed before turning to face her. Feeling exceptionally bitchy today, he didn’t have the patience to quarrel with her.

“My answer is no, Eva.”, He stated sternly, unfazed by the pout it prompted. She huffed as her shoulders slunk down, waving her hand in a defensive manner.

“Please, Charles? Just one bout.”, Eva pleaded, a childish whine echoing from her pursed lips. A hand rest on her hips, while the other grasped the Sabre which she twirled in her fingers I a teasing manner. 

“No.”, He said flatly, turning to leave. A smirk stretched across his face, he could have swore he heard her jaw drop in surprise as he had never been one to turn down her requests before. At least not when it came to fencing. 

“Ugh, fine. Why do I even bother.”, She stomped away, though throwing a glance back only to watch the doors swing closed. 

~

Charles clicked the button on his key fob, signaling the doors to unlock. He slid the bag behind his drivers seat, tucking it neatly away. Music sounded through the air, prompting him to turn around. Glancing over to the night club that was set in front of him. He had never been the one for partying despite whatever rumors may have surfaced about his life style outside the workplace. The thought of melodies so loud you could barely hear yourself think and the overwhelming amount of people disgusted him. Shaking his head he went to open his door, only noticing the small shadow of something sprawled on the ground outside the rear entrance of the joint. Squinting, he could make out the figure of a hand. Jolting an immediate sense of panic within him. Without thinking he rushed over, jumping the small concrete barrier that separated the two buildings. 

The closer he got the more apparent the figure was a young woman. However, she didn’t appear to be moving. He ran up the small steps to the landing where she lay. His eyes struck with horror, taking In the picture of the brunette laying stone cold on the ground. One arm splayed out beside her the other still clenched around the center of her chest. The usual luster and pink of her lips, washed away with a pale blue tint and her porcelain skin seemed to be glowing white under the dark sky. Charles bent down, casting her one hand away placing his on her chest. Breathing a deep sigh of relief as the weak pump of her heart soothed his shaking hand. Her breathing on the other hand was absent, sending nerve racking chills down his spine. 

Keeping his hand over her heart, he fished around his pocket for his phone. Swiftly dialing the emergency numbers, his heart pounding faster with each ring. After moments of eternity, he was finally able to explain the situation to the operator. 

“Do you know her name, sir?”, the attendant asked calmly.

Charles flinched, “Yes, it’s Samara Young.”, his voice breaking the still in the air. He set the phone down, and began his rescue procedures until the proper care could be administered. With each press, he felt an immense sense of guilt. Knowing how much this would hurt when, or if, she would wake up. Each attempt become more and more desperate, noticing the lack of reaction from her. The sounds of sirens drawing nearer startled him. Looking up at the sound of doors opening, he recognized the same blonde that had helped Marshall so many months ago. 

Link stopped, his eyes locking on the tall blonde knelt down on the concrete. Sadness and fear quaking through his bones. “Charles, right?”, he breathed out hurriedly. Charles nodded before standing up, pleading pierced his eyes.

“Take care of her.”, he begged, moving out of the way of the EMTs. Link looked down at his friend, he had never seen her like this before. Even all those times he has visited her in the hospital she was always so lively and hopeful. Yet here she lay, vulnerable and fighting for her life. “I’ll take good care of her.”, He offered, though the sincerity of his words were laced with worry.

Before even getting her into the ambulance they already had some machines working on her with an Ambu bag covering her mouth. Charles watched as they slammed the doors shut once securing her into the vehicle. Lights flashing they proceeded to drive off and away. Leaving him cold and alone standing outside the club. His body ached as the adrenaline began to dissipate. Shaking in the cold, he wrapped his arms around himself, jogging back over to his car. Slipping into the drivers seat, he sped out of the parking lot. His heart pounding fiercely in his chest. He pulled up the favorites on his phone, selecting the third option, and connecting to the blue tooth in his stereo. His gut wrenched as the rings echoed through his car. Not sure what information he could relay to his boss, but knowing it would be his head or citizenship if he chose to wait until the hospital made that fateful call.

~

Charles stepped off the elevator into the waiting room, the nauseating sterile smell wafting into his nostrils. Peaking around the corner, he witnessed the huddle of people already surrounding a doctor as he made some remarks about his assessment. Charles had always admired the loyal fleet of friends and family Samara had. They hadn’t missed a beat, all leaving everything behind to come to her side. The most obvious was the tall weeping man in the middle, a petite blonde hugging his arm. Charles shook off the feelings of resentment, before walking over to the group. Stopping short, not wanting to intrude on their discussions. Glum and weary expressions passed with each word. Charles noticed the bulky blonde, Link who had helped out earlier, rubbing small circles on the back of Samara’s feisty red headed friend. 

Link glanced up, feeling the burn of eyes on him. He nodded to Charles, acknowledging his presence and motioned for him to come closer. Jay perked up noticing Link’s gesture, a glare befalling his face recognizing the individual in front of him. Jay took in a breath, ready to say some flat remark to ward him off. Though was cut short before he even had the chance to utter a single syllable.

“Thank you for helping her.”, Link assured welcoming him into the circle of people. Angela raised her head off his shoulder, her eyes watery gazing up at him and then over to Charles. Charles hung his head low, slowly making his way into their group. He jumped, feeling a soft pressure on his shoulder. Turning to be greeted by a gentle face of a woman with long black hair. Her smile overcame him with hope for a brief moment, as if trying to offer him some peace of mind.

“How is she?”, Charles asked, turning his attentions back to Link. Link’s eyebrows furrowed, as his eyes deepened with concern,“They said it was just a severe asthma attack, though they did find evidence of some substance in her system. Which they think the effects of that is what triggered her attack. She must have panicked. However, they are worried about how long she was without getting the appropriate amount of oxygen. Right now it’s a 50/50 chance she’ll be able to fully recover.”, Link replied softly. Charles nodded, not sure if there was anything to say, or anything he could even do. He had already done as much as he could for her, there was nothing else he could offer to Samara’s family or friends. 

The evening passed by slowly, Charles had waited with the others until the doctor came by with more information. Taking up conversation with Link and the girl who he came to know as Angela. With the Young’s finally able to see her, everyone began to go their separate ways for the remainder of the evening. Charles once again got into his car, glancing at the clock on the stereo screen, 2:35. He sighed turning the key, it would a be a short night for sure. His drive home was cold and exhausting. Frequent yawns made it hard to focus on the road sometimes. 

He pulled into his drive way and made his was up to his apartment. He threw his bags down just inside the door, not having the energy to move them any further and the keys onto the side table next to the sofa. Plopping himself onto the chair across the room, he pulled open his laptop. One more task to handle before he laid his head down for the evening. Opening up his e-mail he began composing the brief message that would be sent to all members of the team. It would be the first thing they would read in the morning.

His bed had never felt so unwelcoming as he lay himself down. He turned over gazing out the majestic windows,his mind focusing on the image of Samara. Laying cold and alone on the ground. Closing his eyes tightly, feeling the burn of tears trace down across his face. Dampening his pillow where they landed. Though he was entirely exhausted, another restless night await him.


	2. Waiting Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of work, Charles stops by the hospital again.

Walking into work had never felt so heavy. The air that engulfed him was stagnate and bitter. Charles nodded to Lucy, who was working diligently for once behind her desk. Her usual quirky demeanor seemed to be hung on a shelf for today, only showing what could best be described as sympathy in her expression. She cast a simple smile back towards him, both mutually accepting the others notions. Charles proceeded to make his way back to his office, each team member sitting dejected in their cubicles. The silence lingering in the air was deafening, only the tatter of keyboards breaking through the thick atmosphere. 

He sighed pushing open his office door. Usually this would have been a welcome moment, happy even. Knowing that typically she would make her way across the hall into the small space, and proceed with her morning exercise. Her ambition would radiate throughout the whole room. These moments he yearned for, stripped away by someones selfish manners and for some unforeseen amount of time. He slumped into his chair, wishing it would just eat him whole. He wasn’t surprised by the toll the news took on the office, however, he worried it might make the coming weeks even harder for him. Righting himself, he reached over to the laptop flipping it open. Ready to find some sort of distraction or busy work for the day.

~  
The day seemed to linger on, the ticking of the clock in the background becoming the loudest sound in his office. He rubbed his eyes trying to focus on the screen in front of him. The lack of sleep from the night before, caught up to him fairly quickly. One more e-mail an he was technically finished for the day. He typed swiftly and quickly trying to beat the clock who hadn’t even entered the race. Cursing himself as he reread the composition over again, his brain clearly wasn’t as focused as it should be with the amount of grammatical errors he found himself correcting. 

Upon hitting send, he gathered his brief case once more, taking his leave from the office. He said goodbye to Lucy and Umed, who were having a conversation in the break room. Something he normally wouldn’t have let slip by him, but he couldn’t even allow himself to be bothered by it today. 

He sat quietly in his car, thinking about how much his head ached. Though sleep would have to come late. He yawned once more before turning on the car. Remembering how awful the hospitals was, a good cup of coffee would have to be his first stop before venturing that direction.

~

Charles retreated from the elevator once more, the same nauseating wall hitting him as soon as he took the first few steps into the sea of standard waiting room chairs. Looking around he saw the man, hung over himself sitting in a chair, head in his hands with puddles of tears surrounding his feet. Normally he would have been condemnatory towards his overly emotional superior, however, he would be down right hypocritical if he chastised in this moment. Having had his own episode as of last night. Gently he approached him, tapping his shoulder briefly, trying to not startle him. 

Samuel jumped feeling a slight pressure repeated upon his shoulder, “Jones.”, he said flatly. Charles extended a half hearted smile, trying to not be repressed against the distaste them man held towards him. He held out the red paper cup to offer him. “Mr. Young.”, Charles nodded, sitting down across from him after his gift had been received. Samuel sipped the beverage, a small flush arising in his cheeks. The sweet chocolaty liquid dancing across his tongue. Fresh tears streaming down his face,“Her favorite.”, he breathed out, savoring his daughters quality for taste. 

“How are you doing, Mr. Young?”, Charles queried tentatively. Attempting to breach the barrier they had built between them over the years. He cautioned himself for asking such personal questions, even if it was a simple inquiry, at that. Samuel straightened himself in his seat, his glare slowly softening. 

“I- I’ve never felt like such a failure.”, he expressed, his head hanging low, “I have failed my daughter. I only ever promised her one thing, to keep her safe, and I have broken that promise.”

“With all due respect. Though I am endeared by your drive to protect Sa-”, Charles paused, rethinking his next words, “Miss Young. There was nothing you could have done to foresee such a distasteful act. You cannot blame yourself for the events that have taken place.” 

Samuel glanced up at him surprised, a certain anger rising in his chest. Only stopping the raging voices upon recognizing the same hurt in the icy blue eyes sitting across from him. A different man than what he had hired those many years ago. Uncertainty present in his facial features, causing unusual creases in between his blonde eyebrows. Samuel resented for a moment, letting out a long sigh.

“You may be correct, Jones. Though, as a father I can’t help but feel hopeless. How do you think your father would feel if he saw you laying lifeless in a hospital bed hooked up to all those wires?”, He protested a little. Charles swallowed back his irritation, “I can not answer that, as I have never met the man. So forgive me for being so harsh to judge your notions, sir. I only offer such words because I think it would be unwise to show such defeat, when in reality she needs the strength of her family right now. For whatever it may be worth.”, he said calmly.

Samuel gulped down some pride and nodded, “I am sorry to here that.”, he stood from his seat, looming of the certain Welsh man, “I need to go run by the office. Though I don’t favor the idea, can I trust you will watch after her until I return?”. Charles eased himself from his chair, almost reaching the height of his boss, but not quite seeing eye to eye. 

“I will see to that nothing erupts during your absence.”, he gave a slight bow, accepting his order. 

“Very well. I will return shortly.”, He turned to leave, before offering one more word, “Thank you. For the coffee of course.”

Charles smiled, proceeding down the hall way towards her room. Having not have seen her since those doors closed and drove her away yesterday evening, he wasn’t sure what was to be expected. Would this be similar to that of when Marshall had been here? His gut twisted with each step, the hard ground echoing under the click of his shoes. His head hung low as he passed over the barrier into her room. Part of him didn’t want to look up, didn’t want to see her in such pain. Lifting his head slowly, he couldn’t help but choke up gazing upon her laying in that big bed, which seemed to envelope her entirely. She looked so small and delicate, something precious. The wires and tubes hanging off her seemed like chains restraining her. 

He took a seat on the couch beside the bed, propping his ankle over his knee. He watched her silently. Her chest moving steady and slow under her gown. The brunette locks draped carefully over shoulders. She held no expression on her dainty face, presenting herself with a certain elegance. She truly was the definition of beautiful. Whilst his studying he couldn’t help but take notice to the dainty hand resting open on the side he was sitting. He reached out, hesitating for a moment, before tracing the small lines that creased her palm. Her skin was cold against his finger tips but soft. He rested his palm into hers, grasping her hand with a gentle pressure. Though aware of her insensibility at the moment, he couldn’t help but hope that maybe somewhere she could recognize the touch.

His eyes stung once more with the same warmth from last night, he looked away from her. Desperately trying to guard himself on her behalf, despite knowing how stupid it might look. Only wishing that someday he’d be able to see her eyes once more, maybe hear her delicate laugh ring through his ears. Deep down he related to that overwhelming feeling of betrayal her father must have felt. Knowing she had offered to take him along to her festivities that fateful evening, yet rejecting the invitation. All because he couldn’t seem to toy the idea of rescheduling his lessons. 

His thumb rubbed circles against the back of her hand, contemplating her diagnosis. Could he have made it better if he had noticed her sooner? Did his attempts at CPR even make a single difference in her recovery? The words Link had replayed often rang through his head, a 50/50 chance she’ll be able to fully recover. .He griped her hand a little tighter, bringing it up gently to his lips. Placing a kiss to the back of her hand, letting it linger against his lips for a moment. He let go of her hand, resting it back against the bed. Then leaned to one side resting his head against his palm. Slowly feeling the heaviness of the past few nights weigh down his eyelids, drifting off into another tense sleep. 

~

Charles jolted awake, his cheeks flushing upon realizing he was still at the hospital. He looked up greeted by the gentle smile of Mrs. Young. “I am so sorry.”, Charles rose out of his seat, trying to find whatever composure he had left. 

“Don’t be, it’s quite alright.”, she assured, smiling sweetly. Looking over to her daughter she sighed, tenting her brows slightly. “I can only imagine that this has affected you in some way. I can see how much you care for her, with how much you have given to her since she became your assistant. You didn’t have to, but you really help guide her and become more comfortable with herself. I really appreciate it.”

Charles turned away, guarding the emotions that her remarks had surfaced within him, “I only sought out what was best for the company.”, he said sternly. She cocked an eyebrow at him, unfazed.

“Of course, speaking of which. Samuel needs to speak with you about some business thing, he is in the waiting area.”, She sat herself down on the couch and Charles made his way back out to the waiting room. Finding his boss in the same spot as earlier, some papers held in his hand. 

“Sir, you wished to see me?”, Charles took the seat across from him, his hands folding in his lap. His expression cold as he waited for an answer. 

“Yes, we’ve come across a sort of dilemma on the Ellesmere project.”, Samuel held out the papers for Charles to take. Charles glanced over them, not quite understand what he was referring to. Samuel returned his usual glare, which Charles was almost certain was reserved just for him. 

“They had some questions regarding their system and unfortunately I don’t think it I something we can help with state side. Meaning one of us is going to have to go to them.”, Charles looked up at him, his cold expression fading into a more worried look, “I need your skills on this one Jones, I can’t afford to loose them as clients.” 

Charles sighed, understanding what he meant, “It is quite alright. I will go and see to this issue.”

“Good, I wasn’t really giving you an option. Your flight will leave tomorrow afternoon. I’ve emailed you the ticket information.”, with that Samuel departed off down the hall. Leaving Charles stone cold in his seat. Bewildering thoughts crossing his mind. This wasn’t the time for unplanned business trips. What if something were to happen while he was gone? Would anyone even bother to call him? Why would anyone even bother to call him?


	3. Take Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles takes off for his business trip.

Once arriving back at his home, Charles threw his laundry in the wash so he could pack it away before bed. He slumped into his couch with a warm cup of tea. Scrolling through his work email. Sure enough finding the trip information as promised. Thankful that it appeared to be only 3 days there, in total a 5 day trip with travel. After debriefing himself on the topics that were to be discussed, he made his way into the kitchen. Glancing over the the contents of the fridge and pantry. Praising himself for pushing off his grocery shopping, since he would now be gone for a few days. 

After placing his order to a local pizza place, he retrieved the clothes from the dryer and brought them upstairs. Flipping through the suits he had hung up in his closet, he selected a few tasteful ones and slipped them into the garment bag. Next he browsed his tie drawer, picking up the multi-colored striped one. Smiling as he remembered how Samara had once mentioned she liked this particular one. He tossed it into his suitcase, knowing it wasn’t his most professional piece but the thought of bringing it with him gave him a certain peace of mind. He stuffed a few more articles of clothing into a small suitcase, like pajamas and other essentials. Only stopping when hearing the doorbell.

He paid for the pizza, giving the deliverer a larger tip than he would normally warrant reasonable. Sitting down at the table he glanced around at the 5 other empty chairs. Normally he wouldn’t so much as twice about them, but looking upon them tonight their emptiness loomed over him. His loneliness ever present in his home tonight. He rolled his eyes, shoving away his emotions. He needed to eat so he could get to bed at a reasonable time tonight.

~

After placing his cases in his car, he climbed into his bed too tired to shower. Placing his hands behind his head, his mind wandered once more. This time reflecting on what Mrs. Young had mentioned to him. He couldn’t help but feel slightly proud of himself. Samara had grown since becoming his assistant. Her self-confidence seemed to make itself more and more present each day she would come to work. His recent attempts to tease were becoming more challenging for him, as she began to unravel the system of his notions. Not to mention her confidence certainly showed through her choice of attire, each day managing to catch him off guard in the simplest of moments. Charles smiled softly to himself, tiredness creeping up on him peacefully tonight. Closing his eyes he fell asleep immediately, he need every minute of it.

~

Melodious chords of cellos rang through Charles dream, his subconscious breaking through the walls to reality as he alerted himself to the sounds of his alarm. He rolled over, hitting the dismiss on his phone. He groaned sitting up in bed, 7:30, his phone read. Though he had slept through the night, his head still pounded from the lesser quality of it. Begrudgingly he climbed out of bed, making his way to his shower. The steam alleviated some of the pressure in his head, as the warm water felt welcoming on his skin. Loosening some of the tension he had built up. 

After drying off, he quickly shaved and threw on his clothes. Opting for a more casual look for today since he’d be spending half of it in the air. Mr. Young had already rescheduled his entire week to accommodate for this unexpected venture, making his morning easier. Helping himself to some breakfast, he made a quick phone call to the office. His compulsive sense of order questioning whether his employees were doing diligent work in his absence. 

After an hour of aimlessly trying to find himself busy work, he finally set off towards the airport. Thankful that it had been just late enough in the day that he needn’t worry about a heavy flow of traffic. The drive was rather pleasant and quick. Stowing away his car in the long term parking garage, he said a quick prayer in hopes it would still be in mint condition upon his arrival home. He eased his way through security and to the terminal. Finding a quiet corner to wait until boarding time.

Pulling out his phone, he couldn’t help the worried expression that crossed his face. Maybe this trip was for the best. It wouldn’t allow him the possibility to linger on the thought of his assistant in that hospital bed. Certainly providing a good distraction to the situation. He only hoped it wouldn’t affect his game, the way he worked when dealing with clients in person. He stuffed the phone back into his pocket with a sigh, waiting patiently as the flight would be loading soon. 

Once aboard the flight, Charles made his way to his seat. His mood couldn't even be bothered by the fact he was only flying business for this trip. He felt a hint of excitement though as he took his seat next to the window. It had always been his favorite spot on any plane. Being able to watch the world pass by from so far away brought a youthful sentiment to him. The amazement that had once graced his face so long ago, on his first time on a plane. He smiled, before feeling a sudden wave of panic. Also remembering how uneasy the take off was, never fully getting used to the feeling.

After getting onto his last connecting flight,Charles made a few quick phone calls. One to the office ,a gain, to check on the situation there. The other to his mom. Knowing he wouldn’t be too far from her, he knew if he didn’t make the effort to reach out to her she would have his head. It had been quite some time since he had been back home. Right now he felt he could use the extra comfort his mother provided him so many times before. Their conversation was short, but they had made plans between his work to reunite even for the evening before he flew back home.

Charles braced himself for one more take off, quietly gripping the arm of the chair. He breathed once they were In the air. The atmosphere around them was dark, telling that it the hours had passed by quickly. The city below sparkled away as they flew further from shore. He closed his eyes again, taking this opportunity to rest a bit before landing in London.

~  
(The evening of Charles’ Flight)

Sam fluttered her eyes open, they felt heavy and sore. She blinked trying to adjust to the dark room. Her brain felt foggy and hurt with intense pain. The slow whooshing sound of a machine echoed through the room followed by a faint beep. Swallowing her throat felt sore as she recognized the agonizing but all to familiar feeling of the tube. She took in a few breaths, too weak to really make a fuss over her environment. Still unsure how she managed to end up in the hospital once again. It had been so many years since she had experienced this, why now? What had happened? 

Carefully she turned her head to the side, noticing the small figure curled up on the bedside couch. Their golden locks pulled back into a loose ponytail draping over the side of her neck. Sam teared up, relieved to see her mom present with her. Bringing her peace of mind. She closed her eyes once more, it felt early, or late. She wasn’t sure, but now wasn’t the time to find out. She allowed herself to drift back into slumber. She could alert people later to condition. For now she felt like she could sleep for eternity.  
~

Stepping out of the air port Charles reminisced as the rain poured down over him. Though it wasn’t Wales, it sure felt like home. The earthy smell filling his nose and his breath was visible against the air. It was always quite damp and cold this time of year. There would be periods of time the sky was constantly be drawn with a bleak gray covering of clouds. The mist they released was relentless. 

Regretting his decision to leave his umbrella at home, he quickly raced across the walkway to the rental car area. He wanted to make his was to Wembley area before it got dark out. Being back in Great Britain he had to readjust to their rules of the road. While they weren’t anything out of the ordinary to him, it had been some time since he had driven here. Making him a slight bit nervous to get behind the wheel. As he drove he passed by a few fields, though the landscape had been sieged by countless buildings. It wasn’t entirely different from where he grew up in Wales, though the ratio between the numbers of buildings and greenery varied immensely. 

The hotel, like most others in the area was apart of a very large structure. Skyrocketing into the air at least 25 ft high. After getting himself situated into his room, he laid down on the queen size bed. Grateful it wasn’t one of those hard old mattresses that so many hotels in the area were known for. He reached into his pocket again, checking the screen. He sat up abruptly seeing the 1 new message notification scroll across the screen. Unlocking it, he looked at the message from an unknown number.

Charles,  
I hope you made it to London alright.  
Mr. Young really appreciates you going,  
Even if he refuses to relay that to you himself.  
Sam is making progress.  
She hasn’t woken up yet, but her vitals are looking great.

Take Care,

Mrs. Young.

He smiled down at his phone, amazed by what he read. He sent back a quick reply, assuring her the trip was easy, and thanking her for the update on Samara. He laid back against the headboard, relieved to hear some good news. Only 4 more days, and he would be back home


	4. Morning Bird Sounds and Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up again, and Charles goes to his first client meeting.

Sam stirred once more, the sounds of familiar voices echoing in her ears. Slowly she lifted her eyelids, glancing around the now sun lit room. Falling upon her mother who was now sitting at the foot of her bed, talking quietly to two other young women. Sam’s two best friends, Vikki and Angela. She took in the amount of wires and other long cords that draped around her, ultimately missing them in the dark room earlier. She noticed her mothers hand sitting fairly close to hers.

In an effort to not have to talk yet, she reached over tentatively gently resting her fingertips over the back of her hand. Mrs. Young jumped at the sensation, gasping as she turned around to meet her daughters gaze.

“Oh, Samara!”, She cried as she placed a hand on her cheek. Vikki and Angela hopped off the couch simultaneously, coming around to the other side of the bed. Their expressions a mixture of relief and worry. Sam managed a weak smile. These women had been by her side through everything, and she was even more grateful to them right now. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?”, her mother asked hesitantly, unsure if she could really talk right now.

Sam swallowed once again, the same painful feeling searing down her throat, “I feel…okay.”, she managed in a hoarse tone, It felt like sand paper. Her head ached with each word, causing her to furrow her brows. Mrs. Young reached up feeling her forehead. “Mom, I don’t think that’s why I am in the hospital.”, Sam replied to the touch, flatly.

Her mom sighed and smiled, “I know I just wanted to be sure.”, She turned herself around facing her daughter. Angela and Vikki both hugged Sam and sat back down on the couch. Sam took in each of their faces, each one littered with an overwhelming sensation of worry. It wasn’t completely unusual for her to be laying in a hospital bed in this state, so why did everyone seem so relieved all of a sudden? Even with her skilled memory, she couldn’t pin point what moment or circumstance had led her here. Sam looked over to her friends with wide eyes, they must know something, “So what did happen? I only remember that I had gone out for a few drinks with a friend. From there every- every is just dark.”, She looked away. Wondering how on earth a carefree evening had landed her in such a state. 

Angela scooted closer, placing a hand on her arm, “Well you kind of went into a really severe asthma attack. From what they could gather, you panicked because someone had spiked your drink.”, she waited as Sam processed what she was told. That would explain why remembering was so difficult right now. Angela continued, “Luckily your boss happened to be near by. He’s the one who called the ambulance. We were really scared for a while though. They said you’d been without oxygen for some time so even the doctors weren’t sure if you’d wake up.”

Sam could feel her body tremble at Angela’s last words,a feeling of immense guilt flooded through her veins. Not only had her family had to see her like this again, but they had to be prepared for the worst as well. The image of them hanging around and waiting burned in her brain. Waiting for something that could have never come. Waiting with tireless amounts of hope.She couldn’t imagine what that must have been like. She looked away from her friends, trying to conceal the tears in her eyes. Vikki tapped Angela on her shoulder, signaling that they should leave for the moment. They both offered goodbyes and left leaving Sam alone with her mom. Sam sniffed a couple times, before feeling her moms arms wrap around her. She leaned into her, allowing herself to release the emotions that had sprung so suddenly.

"It’s alright, dear. You’re safe now.”, her mom comforted, stroking her hair, “You’re father will be so happy to see you as well.”

Sam held herself in her mom arms for a few minutes, easing her mind. She wiped away some tears nodding as she pulled away to look back at her mom. A burning question running through her mind.

“How is Charles?”, She asked, her eyes tearful and curious. Mrs. Young was taken a back for a moment, before falling into a soft smile, “He is alright. He actually came by a couple days ago and stayed with you while your father and I were out. He seemed really worried, to be honest. Although there was a snag on a project your office was working on, so he’s actually in London at the moment. But should be back in a few days.”

Sam’s heart sank into her stomach. Saddened by the thought of him seeing her like this. This wasn’t the most confident position to be drawn in. She sighed, wondering how he must have felt when he found her. Maybe he was just worried because I am his bosses daughter; his co-worker after all. Any human with some kind sense of empathy could feel bad about that. Even if they had become more like friends outside the office, it wouldn’t mean that he should be here weeping at her bedside. Sam glanced down at her hand, remembering a distant warmth that had once graced it’s surface. It felt like a phantom memory, but a part of her mind wondered if maybe she wasn’t just imagining it entirely. 

Mrs. Young watched her daughter, seemingly lost in thought. Placing a hand on her knee she got up from the bed, “I’m going to call your father really quick. I’ll be back soon.”, she turned to leave. Sam shifted in the bed for a moment thinking, her thoughts a bit more selfish than intended. She called out to her mom before she left the room, “Mom, I know this sounds strange, but can you not tell Charles about my condition. You know me being awake and all. I want to do that myself.” Mrs. Young’s face lit up and a brilliant smile stretched across her face, “Of course.” 

~

(Next morning in London, evening time for Sam)

Charles checked his phone briefly before stepping into the meeting room. It seemed to be becoming a habit for him every few minutes or so. No new messages had come in over the course of the evening unfortunately. He stuffed it back into the depths of his pockets, taking in a deep breath to compose himself. The meeting itself should be easy. There were a few discrepancies in the wording of the contract that needed to be adjusted or further explained. That wouldn’t be difficult for him, it never had been before at least.

He took a seat and pulled out the paper work he had prepared. A few new papers that needed some signatures and a few added documents to the overall agreement. Glancing over the project, it reminded him a lot of one they had just secured a few months prior. Although during that meeting he had Samara there to add a bit of tension on the client. Turning to the empty seat next to him, a place where she would normally sit in times like this. They really had a great strategy working now that she was getting the hang of talking to the clients. Her optimism and transparency really helped him focus on explaining how their systems would ultimately help the client in the long run. 

Hearing the slow clicks of dress shoes walking his way, he straightened himself up in his seat and adjusted his tie. This time he would have to revert back to his old way of doing things. Throwing his poker face on, Charles stood up to greet the clients as they came into the room. 

“Good Morning, Mr. Knapp and Miss Eyre.”, Charles addressed as he shook both of their hands. 

“Pleasure Charles.”, Mr. Knapp smiled warmly, the petite old man hobbled over to chair across the table from Charles. Plunking himself down, his younger counter part following suit.

“We appreciate your willingness to come all the way over here on such short notice. It means a lot to our company.”, Miss Eyre added. She reminded Charles a lot of Samara herself. Young, attractive, and slight bit of nervousness hidden in her words. She was a bright young woman who had already done so much in her business, which led her to working along side Mr. Knapp at such a young age. 

“Well shall we get started?”, Mr. Knapp chimed in cheerily. The man was always a pleasure to talk to though sometimes could be nauseatingly optimistic at times. Charles smiled slyly, luckily he was also easy to convince. 

“Of course.”, Charles passed them each a copy of the agreement, ready to get this meeting done with in a timely manner.


	5. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles catches up with his mom at a cafe.

Charles breathed a sigh of relief with the signed papers now in his hands. The meetings over the last 3 days had been stressful for him. His usual demeanour fading fast, by the end just trying to keep enough composure to hold himself together. Walking down the street away from the company, he pulled out his phone. He had hoped that over the course of the week he would get some good news but nothing had ever come. Not since that first night he had arrived. He had contacted the office a few times. Coyly trying to coax some information out of them. Even then they seemed to be as oblivious about the situation as he was. 

Continuing on his way, he walked down to the little cafe on the corner. He scanned the room seeking one person in particular, but he was decently early so he took a table off in the corner by a window. He slid his jacket on the back of the chair and sat down. Awaiting his moms arrival. He wanted to feel excited, after all it had over a year since he had seen her. Though the dark cloud that loomed over him cast a somber expression on his face. Hearing the tinkling of the bells above the door, Charles looked up, catching sight of the slim older woman. Her long white and blonde hair pulled into an effortless white braid, tied off with a simple blue ribbon. Her face showed her years, but the lines around her eyes and face told of her sweet nature, the woman was known for her heartwarming smile. Charles stood up, a soft smile working it’s way across his face. She turned to greet him, the same pale blue eyes meeting his. 

“Oh, fy mab!”, She cried as she walked towards him, her arms extended. Charles pulled her into a tight embrace, feeling that calming joy he had seeked so often as a child. “How are you, mother?”, He asked pulling her chair out for her to sit.

“I’d be better if you were staying for good. But I am in good health, and I get to see you so I cannot complain.”, She scolded jokingly. Charles chuckled under his breath. 

“How have you been, Charles? I see work is keeping you busy as ever.”, She pried. She watched as his face had fallen just in the few seconds she had been there. Her motherly instincts kicking in, something felt off but she wasn’t sure how to approach it. Even having watched her son change over the last several years, she could see right through him sometimes. His facade more like a clear shower curtain for her. 

“That it is.”, he replied, alluding to his work, “This trip in particular was probably the most unexpected thing though.Work has been very busy. So I apologize for not having much time to call you over the last couple weeks.”,Charles said, sincerely. She gently rested her hand over his, “Don’t worry about that I know you’re a busy man, and I am proud of you. So anything exciting going on then? Any fun projects you get to work on?”

She smiled watching his face light up a bit, knowing she hit one of the right buttons, “Actually yes! We are working on a very big presentation to a gaming development company. It would be huge for our company. We would be building them a new locally installed client software to help control their ratings system. My assistant is actually the one who came up with the proposal. You see, she’s a game developer herself, and she uses the site. Unfortunately there was a misunderstanding with her game and it got rated really low, so she wanted to use the opportunity and our skills to help better their website.”, Charles finished with a wide grin upon his face. Oblivious to the smirk across his mothers face. 

“That sounds quite thrilling and like it’s going to take a lot of work. I am sure you and your team will knock it out of the park as usual. But tell me about this assistant of yours. She sounds very smart.”, She pressed, a glimmer of teasing in her eyes. Charles smiled subconsciously to himself, as thinking about Samara always seemed to do.

“Samara is highly intelligent, truthfully. Honestly I think she could run the whole show by herself if she tried. She only just became my assistant a few months ago, but she is the daughter of Mr. Young, my boss. It’s been a pleasure to work with her so closely now. She is a great person, too. Very driven towards the things she is passionate about, and one of the most caring people I’ve met since being in California.”, Charles reminisced the time she was more than willing to help him out the day he played hooky from work, because he had stayed up to late playing her game, “I think she’s going to make a wonderful CEO someday.”, He trailed off a little suddenly, realizing the vagueness in his words. That someday he mentioned was actually something of a dream with the current situation he was aware of. Miss Jones watched her son, a sudden look of despair pooling in his eyes. His brows tented as he looked away out the window.

“She sounds wonderful.”, she chimed hoping to stir some emotion, “What is wrong Charles?”, she pressed. Charles looked back to his mother. Aside from his looks, that cunning ability to get people to do what you want was something he was sure he had inherited from his mother. The stern pleading in her eyes was too much to resist sometimes. Like looking in a mirror. He let out a long breath. A part of him relieved that there was someone he could express his inner concerns to who wouldn’t judge or chastise for thinking the way he did. 

“It’s just, ever since she was a kid she has struggled with certain health issues. For the most part, over the year and a half I have known her, she had actually been fairly healthy despite the occasional asthma episode. Right before I had to come on this trip, however, she ended up having a very severe attack. Landing her in the hospital, unconscious. I still don’t know how she is doing, her mother did text me the first day I got in. But I haven’t heard a word since.”

“Why haven’t you called yourself?”, His mother protested. Seeing the look of shock on his face, she continued, “Charles, while I know you are just her boss, that in it’s self is reason enough to call and check up on your employee at least. Aside from that, I can tell you care deeply for this girl. I haven’t seen you this expressive since…”, She swallowed thinking it was best not to finish that sentence, “Well anyways. I am just saying it wouldn’t hurt to express your emotions sometimes. Let people know you care for them, I mean. Sweetheart believe me, I can see it in your face. She means something important to you, I’d hate to see you loose yourself again.”

~

Sam flipped the phone over and over in her hand, as she sat behind the large brown desk. This wasn’t her normal spot, but she felt more comfortable in this room than her own office at the moment. She had only been out of the hospital for a day, her health had improved so much they allowed her to go home relatively early. Although she had to beg endlessly all day yesterday, her parents finally agreed that she could go to work for half the day and that her father would take her home afterwards. It’s nice to be back in the confines of the office, she thought. Normally she would have been more than willing to find a way to avoid work altogether, but something about it had a feeling of home as of late.

She scoured the contents of his desk, mindlessly hoping to find an answer or something sign to help her with her next task. It had been days since she first woke up, and her mother did keep her request to not tell him. She didn’t realize how hard that was though, each day since sitting with a thumb over the call button, but backing down as each second passed. Why am I worried? I shouldn’t be, he would want to know that I am okay, right? Or would I just be bothering him again. He is on a business trip after all, he probably needs to focus on work more than anything right now. Besides it’s getting late in London right now.

She looked down at the phone one more time, scrolling down his contact. She remembered that confidence she had the day that they had discussed the proposal she had written. It’s just a phone call, you idiot. Not like you’re asking him out on a date. She rolled her eyes at herself, pressing the call button firmly and holding the phone up to her ear. Her heart pounded in her chest, so loud she could hear it in between the rings of the phone.


	6. incoming Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Sam talk on the phone...(I'm kind of giving up on summaries sorry)

Charles looked away, his mothers words sinking in deep. She had a point, a very valid point. It had been so long since he had allowed himself to feel anything like this, and yet somehow Samara had eased her way through the cracks of his frozen heart. The fear of ever letting anyone see that vulnerable side of him terrified him, afraid they would take it for granted again. But was showing someone you cared for them and their well being, was that vulnerability? While he would admit, he probably felt more than just caring for her. “G-Good point.”, he managed still processing his thoughts. She sat there with an ‘I know’ look on her face. 

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to give her mom a call.”, Charles thought out loud pulling his phone out of his pocket. Unlocking the screen to go to his contacts. A sudden buzz in his hand startled him, almost making him drop the phone to the ground. Balancing the phone once more he glanced at the caller ID, his heart stopping reading the name that came across. 

“Did she beat you to the call?”, His mother queried, leaning over to snoop at his phone. “No. It- It’s Samara.”, He flipped the screen around to show her as if to prove a point. 

“I’m going to go snoop around your hotel.”, She retrieved the key from his wallet which was sitting on the table, “You answer that phone.”, she demanded getting up from the table and walking towards the door. Offering one final motherly look to him as she walked out the door. Grasping the phone still buzzing in his hands, he slid the green phone icon over and held it to his ear. 

“hello?”, he asked quietly. Still not sure if the voice on the other line would even be the person he so desperately wanted it to be. He held his breath until he heard that sweet soft voice ring through his ears. “Charles?”, she asked. 

A wave of emotions rushed through him, hearing her voice had never held such solace. “Mi- Samara, how are you feeling?”, He asked rather rushed.

“Oh, I am feeling great actually. S-Sorry I didn’t call you earlier. I just didn’t want to bother you while you were away.”, she confessed.

“It’s quite alright. You don’t need to apologize. I am just glad to hear your…you are okay.”, He finished his voice lowering a bit at the end. Sam’s heart sank misinterpreting the tone in his voice , he sounds upset. She sighed pulling the phone end away from her mouth for a second. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea? She glared down at his desk. Charles listened intently hearing the long sigh after his response, and the silence that came after it, “Samara are you still there?”, he questioned anxiously.

“What? Oh yes, just thinking. Um- hows London? It must be nice being back in that area.”, She shifted the conversation, ignoring the obvious eye roll she was sure he had just given her. Knowing she had just lied through her teeth. Charles shook his head but played along. “I have to admit, I do enjoy being over here. It’s no Wales but I can appreciate the similarities. I think you’d like it here. I do however, wish I was home, though.”

Sam cocked an eyebrow, processing his statement, “Isn’t Wales your home?”. Charles thought for a moment, it had been. For years, but now it felt more like a distant memory, “I fear I may have been away for too long, besides, there are parts of California I think I would miss too much to leave behind if I ever ventured back to Wales for good.”

A light knock on the door alerted Sam to look up, seeing her father standing in the doorway. An awful expression on his face, as he took in the sight of his daughter in Charles’ office. “Oh-uh, sorry Charles. I have to get going.” Sam said hurriedly, “I hope you enjoy the rest of your time in London.Goodbye!”.

Charles barely managed to get a short goodbye before she quickly hung up the phone. Charles placed the phone face down on the table. His expression falling into a frown. A lack of fulfillment from the conversation, leaving him longing for more. After leaving the cafe he made his way back to the hotel, meeting back up with his mother. She had made herself comfortable on the bed, her eyes intent on the television. A rerun of one of her favorite Saturday evening shows playing on the screen. 

“I can’t believe you still watch this.”, He shook his head, taking a seat in the office like chair next to the window. 

“Hyacinth reminds of your gran you know, when I was growing up”, her eyes still glued to the screen. His eyebrows fell into a soft position, admiring her intentness. He rested his eyes on the screen for a while, amused by the playfulness of the program. He would never admit it, but on the occasional Saturday evening he would find himself engrossed in the shows reruns that one of the local stations would broadcast. Miss Jones, turned her attention away from the T.V. for a brief moment. Hoping to find some happiness on her sons face, instead discovering a contemplative hard expression.

“What’s wrong?”, she asked, “Did your phone conversation not go well?”, she clicked off the television forcing his attention on her. 

“No, it was fine. It was good to hear from her.”, Charles offered unconvincingly, shifting defensively in his chair while crossing his arms. She waited, filling the room with an uncomfortable silence. Charles could feel her heavy stare, trying to avoid making eye contact. “She just-I feel like I just make her uncomfortable.”, he admitted, still looking away. 

“Did you listen to a word I said earlier? You probably do.”, Charles turned around offended, his brows furrowing, ready to protest,”But maybe if you showed her a bit of who you really are, rather than this cold hard shell you surround yourself in, then she might be more receptive towards you.”

Charles slunk into the chair, almost pouting, hating how his mother could always read right through him. He didn’t dare try to argue, as he knew she was right. They carried out the rest of their evening fairly relaxed, finishing watching the quirky British comedy’s and enjoying some much needed time together. Charles finished packing up his things, ready to flight out again tomorrow morning. 

~

“Thanks for taking me home dad.”, Sam smiled going to unlock the door, her dad looming behind her. She hesitated feeling rather self-conscious under his gaze, “I promise I’ll be fine from here, you don’t have to stay.” She could feel his face fall into an extreme pout without having to turn around. 

“Okay, Pumpkin. If you need anything, please call. You know your dear old dad will be here in a heartbeat.”, He encouraged with a pleading smile. Sam smiled dearly, he could be over bearing but he truly meant well. “I know dad, just don’t forget to pick me up on your lunch break tomorrow.”, She reached up on her tip toes, kissing his cheek. She waved goodbye before closing her door, it was good to be home. Even her half day seemed to wear her out. Luckily she had opted to go into work the latter part of the day. 

After changing into some comfortable pajamas, she took her usual spot on her couch. Bowser curled up beside her. She scratched his tummy as her wriggled his feet happily. Checking her phone, she responded to the few messages that had come in since she had left the office. A few from her group message between the guild and one from Angela and Vikki. Scrolling through her previous messages she rested once again over Charles’ name. Feeling sad about how she had cut their conversation so short, she typed out a quick message. Her heart raced sending the last little paragraph. 

I’m sorry about earlier, Charles.  
It was good to talk to you.  
I hope you enjoyed the rest of your day.

I can’t wait to see you.

Charles flipped off the lights throughout the hotel room, his mother fast asleep on the bed. He climbed under the covers he had laid out on the small cot he had arranged for himself, it wasn’t the most comfortable but it was just for one night. He rolled over to plug his phone into the charger in the wall, as it lit up. The bright screen almost blinding him in the darkness. Squinting he scanned over the message, his smile grew wider as he read the short note. He typed back quickly. 

Nothing to worry about.  
I was just glad to hear your voice.  
I can’t wait to be home…  
I can’t wait to see you, too.


	7. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles has returned from his trip, making an unplanned stop by the office before heading home.

Charles gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and climbed out of the car, “Please let me know when you land”, she called out though her window. “Then I want to know when you make it back to Llandudno.”, Charles demanded, waving as he pulled his suit case away towards the entrance. Once inside he made it through security for the final time, and took a seat near a window. The transparency of them had recently become something he had appreciated. He waited, taking in the last looks of Great Britain for a while, although he had promised his mother he would return for Christmas. Glancing at the time, he sighed knowing it was only the early hours of the morning in California, he would be arriving late in the day there. He scrolled through there small exchange last night, it wasn’t much just three simple messages each sent between the two of them. It still gave him some small hope, and even more eager to get on the plane. Luckily he only had to wait an extra half hour before being able to board the plane and get situated into his seat for the next half of his day. 

Charles took advantage of the tedious hours in the air by getting some shut eye, since his sleep schedule was going to be off for the next few days. Thank goodness he would be returning on a Friday so he would have most of the weekend to readjust to California time. Before he knew it he was landing down in California once more. The sunshine that cast down onto his pale skin was a lovely welcome home for him. He checked his car out of the parking garage and checked the time once more. It was only 3:50, so everyone would still be in the office. He decided, if not for maybe getting to meet up with her, that he should stop by to check in on everyone else. Though he knew they had worked hard over the week, he still wanted to be sure order was being maintained especially being so close to the weekend. 

~

Stepping off the elevator, he could see the office doors just ahead. While it wasn’t his least favorite place to be, he had never felt more excited to be walking into work. Just the prospect of being somewhere familiar felt right in that moment. He pulled open the glass door, greeting a surprised Lucy who stood behind the receptionist desk. 

“Oh my! Charles, you’ve made it back!”, She beamed, he appreciated how she had always seemed genuinely happy to see him. Charles chuckled, “Yes I wanted to stop by and check in on things before heading home.”, He said tapping his fingers mindlessly on the counter top, as Umed and Freddie made their way up to the desk. Both giving a nervous wave and sheepish smiles. Charles cocked his eyebrow in a mocking manner, “I am assuming you two are working hard.”

Freddie offered a hesitant laugh as Umed nodded with a cheesy smile. Charles sighed, shaking his head amused though he didn’t mind too much, “Of course, on that note I am headed to my office for a few things.”, he continued on his way through the office, looking hopefully across the hallway. A large brown door greeted him, causing him frown before he turned to his own, finding it slightly ajar. He stepped inside carefully, clicking the door shut behind him. Glancing towards his desk, frozen at the sight of the small woman sitting at his desk. Her glasses slipping down her nose, and brows tented as she looked over a few papers.

Charles leaned against the door on his shoulder, crossing his arms. He smiled, pure happiness overcoming him as he watched her work. Completely absorbed in whatever she was reviewing, lively as if nothing had ever happened to her. It was amazing how much she had recovered and how quickly as well, he wasn’t sure what to expect when he got back. But this was by far better than he had anticipated. Charles cleared his throat a bit louder than normal, startling her.

Sam jumped up, surprised she hadn’t hear anyone enter the room. Gasping at the sight of him leaned so casually against the door. “Oh my gosh. I am so sorry I wasn’t expecting you- I wasn’t expecting you to be here.”, she stammered out shuffling the papers on the desk, trying to collect them. Her face flushed a vibrant red, “I-I’ll head back to my office now.”  
“Samara.”, Charles said in a low tone, close to a whisper. Sam’s hands froze with the papers firmly in her grasp. She had heard this same distinction in his voice over the phone. “You do not need to leave. Actually I’d prefer if you’d stay for a moment.”, Charles moved away from the door, walking a bit closer to her. Sam dropped the papers back onto the desk, turning to face Charles. Surprised to see somewhat of a pink undertone embraced in his cheeks stretching out to his temples. 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d be in when I stopped by”, He continued, “It is good to see you. I missed you…”, He finished quietly, distracting his gaze someplace else. Sam peaked under her glasses, expressing a sense of shock and understanding in her doe eyes, accompanied by a shy smile. “Thank you, Charles. For saving my life.”

Charles processed her words carefully, making the irrational decision to reach out, pulling her into his arms. Sam instinctively wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, leaning into his strong embrace. Charles could feel the weight of the week falling down around him. Remembering how he felt in that moment of finding her. The overwhelming uncertainty that followed, left wondering if he had even done the right thing. Wondering for the rest of the week if he would be left with nothing but regret at the end of this. Now thankful for the second chance that graced him as soon as he walked into his office. “I was so scared.”, he whispered burying his head into her shoulder. Sam rubbed his back reassuringly, feeling the slight dampness in the fabric on her shoulder, “I’m safe now.”, she offered, savoring the warmth around her. The feeling reminding her much of that moment so many months ago in her office. Only this time their emotions seemed to be able to communicate freely with each other. 

Hearing the door creak open they jumped apart quickly, both shooting panicked looks at the intruder, “Sam dear, your father and I are about to leave if you still would like a ride home.”, Mrs. Young commented monotonously looking down at her phone,” Oh! I am so sorry I didn’t know you were home yet Charles.”, she jumped seeing the two with worried expressions. Clearly having interrupted something. Charles gave her a nervous smile, “Yes, just this afternoon actually.”

“Well then, It’s nice to see you made it back okay.”, She slipped out the door carefully, “I’ll uh- let you two carry on. Bye!”, she waved smugly before shutting it behind her. Sam flipped around and grabbed her bag and the stack of papers, “I best be going. I don’t want to keep them waiting.”, she made her way to the door, brushing past Charles. Trying to ignore the confused look he gave her as she moved. 

“I know you hate me asking, but I could take you home if you would like?.”, Charles asked hopeful, before she had a chance to open the door. There was still a lot he wanted to say, some before they would be too late. The office however, didn’t articulate an appropriate setting for that kind of conversation. Sam rested her hand on the door handle without turning it. Don’t run away like you did with the phone call. She flipped back around, meeting his desperate gaze, “You know, that sounds great actually.”

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Mongie author of Let's Play


End file.
